I'm Not Dark I'm Crazy
by gredandforgerock
Summary: AU - Harry defeats Voldemort in fifth year, so why is Dumbledore now dead set on sending him to Azkaban? The lies force him to take matters into his own hands. Now he's after revenge and it starts with the aurors trying to take him to the horrific prison. For some reason Snape is one of he few he doesn't kill. Time travel. No romance or pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape woke in the infirmary at the school. He was confused for a moment before his memories caught up with him. When they did he began to shake as he reached for his wand.

"Easy Severus." Poppy was there waiting and handed him the wand he was after. He gave the wand a twirl and the date and time appeared, "You've not been here long. Do you remember what happened?"

"Potion exploded?" he asked.

"What were you experimenting on?" she wondered aloud, he never answered her when she asked so she didn't wait for one, "I'd prefer if you stay for a few more hours."

"I will be fine." He tried to make his voice gruff as it normally was.

"I knew you'd say that." She muttered as he shakily stood.

He waited a moment then moved from the room. His robes, as always, billowing behind him. He didn't get far before Albus accosted him.

"I'm surprised she let you out." He observed.

"I have many things to do." He replied with his normal scathing bite.

"I'm sure." Albus nodded, "What were you working on? It left some odd readings."

"I don't remember." He snarled, "I will be reviewing my notes to see what it was."

"Let me know when you figure it out." Albus left him as he turned to go down to the dungeons.

"Not bloody likely." He thought to himself as he walked to his lab.

Once he arrived he cleaned up the mess. There was no way he was telling Dumbledore that he had devised a potion to traveled back in time to stop the total annihilation of the wizarding world, especially since it was the old goat's fault. He was glad it was Saturday he needed to get to work on his project, he didn't have time for classes. At least it was December and the Holidays would start soon and he'd have more time.

He left the school and headed to Diagon Alley. His first stop was the pet store where he purchased a grey rat. He proceeded to cut off one of its toes and then healed it making sure to leave a scar. His next stop was the Weasley home. He was disillusioned as he hid behind a tree and watched the children playing in the snow.

The oldest boy in the orchard was the one he was looking for. He was sitting on a stone wall reading. The rat was in a cage not far from his side. He eased over and quietly unclasped the back of the cage and stunned the rat within. He switched them out and eased away with the marauder in his pocket and a plain grey rat, missing a toe, sitting in the cage. Once he was far enough away he apparated to the only person he was sure would seek out the whole truth.

"Snape, why are you pestering me on a Saturday?" Moody growled but let the man in.

"I saw a very distinct individual shrink down to this rat." Snape growled right back, "I remember seeing this form in HIS meetings."

"Who is it?" Moody glared at the rat.

"Peter Pettigrew." He frowned.

Moody forced him out of the animagus form and fed him Veritaserum before waking him up, "Name?"

"Peter Pettigrew." He warbled.

"Why did Black want to kill you?" Moody growled out.

"Because I gave James and Lily's location to the Dark Lord so he could kill Harry." He answered.

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?" Snape asked.

"I was." He answered before being stunned again.

Moody then turned his wand and froze Snape before feeding him Veritaserum, "Name?"

"Severus Snape." He growled having forgotten how quick the old man was.

"Are you a spy for Dumbledore?" he asked.

"I was." He was forced to tell the absolute truth.

"What are you now?" he demanded.

"A time traveler." He answered, "I came back to stop the destruction of our world."

"Who is destroying it?" he demanded.

"Potter." Severus began to shake uncontrollably, "He is worse than the Dark Lord ever hoped to be."

"Did he take over the death eaters?" Moody started to plan.

"No he wiped them out." Severus was still shaking, "The things Dumbledore put him through broke him and now he destroys us for destroying him."

"Potter?" Moody dropped in a chair, "What can a kid do?"

"No he was eighteen in my world when I left. He'd been killing people for three years by this time." Severus explained, "You know you're his target when you wake up in the hospital bruised all over with seventeen broken bones."

"How is that worse?" Moody wondered.

"That's just the beginning." Severus shuddered, "He puts his victims though what Dumbledore made him go through. Few have survived, none of those few ever made it out of the Janis Thickney ward."

"So you came back to do what exactly?" He asked.

"If I can stop him from going through those things he will not break and think to use them." Severus sighed as he sat in a chair, "His first victims were the aurors that were supposed to be taking him to Azkaban. I was told the story since I wasn't there."

_*****Memory*****_

"It was all lies." Harry stated calmly looking at most of the Weasley clan several of whom looked shocked, "You never cared, you only wanted my money, my fame and my life."

At this moment you couldn't call Harry angry, not even livid would work. He was beyond it all. His so called friends had never been friends. He was being held by aurors after his trial had ended. They were taking him to Azkaban. The trial had been a true farce. Most everyone he knew was telling lies. He hadn't done those things. He had never hurt anyone. They had no proof at all, no one had even asked for any. They were railroading him just like Sirius.

"Just answer me this." Harry turned to his headmaster as he and the Weasleys waited with him for the boat to arrive, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Harry you are far too powerful to be allowed out." Dumbledore looked like he was disappointed in him, "Not even I could stop you if you were to go dark. We just can't allow you to be free. You should have stayed dead."

Harry had died for a short time. It was after Voldemort had tried to possess him during the fight in the Department of Mysteries. Harry had met with Sirius in that place and he had told him to go back and finish what he'd started. Harry had woke up and sent a severing charm at Voldemort's wand arm but Dumbledore had hit him from behind and Harry's charm had taken off Voldemort's head when he had fallen forward.

"I should have stayed dead." Harry agreed before stepping onto the boat that had arrived, "You all better hope you never see me again, because if you do it will be as you die."

"Please don't Harry." Dumbledore offered a sympathetic grimace, "I would hate to have to kill you."

"I have no fear of dieing. I've already done that once." Harry smirked, "I also won't be dying by your hand. You'll farm it out to Moody or Snape. You never dirty your own hands. I wonder who killed Grindlewald for you. Oh, that's right you didn't. You just stunned him as you gave him hug. Now that's a good use for the power of love."

"Now Harry." He tried.

"Why don't you go take a trip to the Dursleys." Harry grinned nastily, "Get a nice good look into their heads so you will know who it is when I begin."

"Don't let the darkness take over Harry." Dumbledore implored him.

"I'm not dark, I'm crazy." Harry quipped back.

Three days later the boat bumped ashore. The two guards where beaten beyond recognition. Each of them had multiple broken bones. What was odd was that they both had exactly the same injuries.

_*****end*****_

"He was powerful enough to break out of the magical suppression cuffs." Severus shivered again, "The aurors said he basically overloaded them, then turned and asked who was going first."

"Forgot to disarm him?" Moody asked.

"No." Severus shook his head, "Dumbledore snapped his wand and you checked him for extras. He was able to do wandless, wordless magic."

"Why did I let him railroad the boy?" Moody wondered at what the second war had done to his sense of right and wrong.

"You didn't know." Severus answered, "Harry spared you because you had been shown some altered memories to prove he had done things. They couldn't use them in court because they were altered and it would have told. You were told I got them illegally. I was told you retrieved them so I was partially spared."

"Partially?" he asked.

"I was beaten and had seventeen bones broken." He nodded, "It was payback to me for how I treated him when he was a student. Since that time he has kept me around as a healer of sorts."

"What does that mean?" Moody asked.

"If he went too far I was to keep them from dying, if I could." Severus shuddered.

"The Weasleys knew he was innocent and still let him be put away?" Moody knew Arthur and couldn't believe he had done something like that to a child.

"Not all of them." Severus shuddered again, "Arthur and the twins didn't know until he was being put on the boat. They tried to fight for him at that time, but he told them not to waste their efforts he would be fine. Bill and Charlie weren't part of it because they worked outside the UK and barely knew him."

"How do you propose we do this?" he waved at the rat.

"Quietly." Severus sighed, "Albus can't know or he'll stop us. The muggles he put Harry with abuse him with Dumbledore's apparent consent. He is molding Harry into a weapon and by the time he's done Harry fits the mold perfectly. Then he just expects the boy to go to Azkaban quietly."

"He is an old fool." Moody agreed, "Let me give you the antidote."

"You know the funny thing." Severus said after he'd swallowed the potion, "After he was on the boat they went to Gringotts to claim his inheritance and it was gone. He had moved it all before his trial. They never figured out how he did it or where he put it. He was in the ministry cells before he found out what they were doing."

"Did he have any other friends?" Moody asked.

"The muggle born sided with the Weasleys." He sneered, "She was more worried about getting a good job at the ministry than she was about being his friend. It was stupid because Harry had far more clout to give her a leg up than they would have. Most of the rest either sided with them or stayed out of it. Longbottom was one of only two to side with Harry. A girl named Lovegood was the other. They were ostracized for their efforts, but they were the only ones alive in the end."

"Are you sure he won't go dark if we treat him well?" Moody asked.

"Positive." Severus nodded enthusiastically, "The bruises and broken bones are only the ones he received between the age of one and eleven. Anything he received after that he would do in the next phase of your torture. Each time he'd let you heal before he would start the next phase. He's creative and powerful enough to really torture people but he only gives out what he received."

"So why get Sirius out?" Moody finally asked.

"He died just before this all happened." Severus stated, "I think it was the final straw for Harry. When he was torturing Molly Weasley he'd bring in one of her children for a few minutes before taking them away. He'd do it over and over before coming back empty handed saying sorry they died, it was her own fault for hurting him like she did. He was only able to visit Sirius off and on since he was on the run and then he died because Harry went to the ministry after being tricked by Voldemort. He felt that Sirius' death was his fault. I think getting him out of the Dursley's house and into a safe place with Sirius is the best idea."

"Did he kill her children?" Moody asked.

"Once she was dead he started on the children involved. Ginny didn't make it past the basilisk venom and Ron lasted until he had to face the dragon." Severus explained where those two punishments came from.


	2. Chapter 2

_***** Memory *****_

"Where are you taking me Potter?" Severus tried to demand but his fear was showing through.

"Somewhere every Slytherin would like to go." He entered the girl's bathroom.

"The girl's loo?" he asked sarcastically.

Harry looked back over his shoulder with an evil grin, "Not just any girl's loo. Myrtle, are you home?"

"Hiya Harry." She giggled, "Are you going to kill something again?"

"Very soon, you won't have long to wait." Harry assured her, "Do you know Professor Snape?"

"I remember him." She frowned, "He was never friendly to me. I don't want him to join me in my toilet."

"Have no fear of that." Severus grumbled.

"He's right." Harry threw a wandless spell over his shoulder at the sink. It exploded and Snape dove to cover himself. Harry didn't move at all and after the noise stopped he continued the conversation as if nothing had happened, "I won't kill him down there and he would never become a ghost." He then turned to Severus finding him on the floor just off to the side, "Professor, get up I want to introduce you."

"No need." He grumbled and stood up by Harry again.

"But you don't know her properly." Harry frowned then turned it to a grin, "Severus this is Myrtle the very first life that Riddle stole. She died when he brought up the basilisk and she saw it."

"The opening is in this loo?" Severus gaped.

"Under the sink." He nodded and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "The one I just blew up. You didn't think I did it for no reason did you?"

"I had wondered." Severus shivered.

"Did you know Dumbledore was here when she died? He was the transfiguration professor. Yet he said he never realized the door was here in this toilet where she died." Harry sneered, "You figured it out in about two seconds. Second year Ron and I figured it out in nearly that amount of time. So why couldn't the genius figure it out?"

"I don't know." Severus was stunned.

"The answer is he did know." Harry tossed the large bag he had been carrying down the hole and grabbed Snape by the arm, "It was a test for me to pass."

He shoved Severus down the hole and waited for a few seconds before descending. A protego blasted out of the tube before he did knocking Severus off his feet again. He smirked as the professor righted himself.

"Here's you're wand back." Harry handed it over, "Don't try anything, I'd hate to break my promise to Myrtle and kill you down here. Levitate the bag for me would you?"

"Was that here when you came down in your second year?" Severus pointed up at the wood near the ceiling.

"No." Harry grinned, "Ron and I were down here with Lockhart. He tried to use Ron's broken wand to obliviate us but it backfired and he smacked the wall. The roof caved in with Ron on this side with Lockhart and me on the other side. Dumbledore was following us invisible and hit it with a spell to make it collapse while Lockhart had us distracted. He couldn't have Ron follow and help me. Of course he was on this side as well. He wouldn't be helping me either."

"You shored it up then?" he asked.

"Nope, I made Dumbledore do it when I brought him down." Harry's maniacal grin and wide eyes lent itself to Severus' assumption that the boy was crazy, "He didn't want to, do you know he has a fear of being underground? The idiot is a wizard that can just pop himself out if it started to collapse. Or he could shore it up and make it out. He had no fear sending me down to face the snake, but he was petrified."

"Maybe he was just afraid of you." Severus commented.

"He was." Harry laughed, "But that's because he made me this way. It's not my fault. You shouldn't break your toys if you don't want them to come back and kill you. He was still afraid of the cave."

"Do you fix the sink after every time you come down?" Severus asked remembering the explosion.

"No. I'm just tired of faking the parseltonge." He shrugged, "I can't speak it anymore but I remember what the word open sounds like. I nearly had Dumbledore convinced that I died and I am now Tom Riddle in my body. Freaked him out!"

"What's that?" they had walked on several more yards and new things were lighting up, "A shed?"

"Yep." he didn't even blink. He sent another blasting spell at the second door.

Severus leaped back and made sure Harry was between him and the shrapnel. He noticed that the rock pieces just bounced off a shield that was several feet in front of Harry.

"You could have told me you were shielding." He huffed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry asked, "Besides it's not a shield per say, it's just my magic keeping me safe. I hold it in better when not faced with rock slivers trying to take out my eyes."

"Is it much farther?" Severus asked.

"Nope just through this door." Harry climbed in first, "Just drop the bag though."

Severus levitated the bag through first and sat it on the ground the he climbed down after, "This is amazing!"

"I know right?" Harry grinned and led the way down the long hall, "There's a statue down here. Slytherin was an ugly man. Don't forget the bag."

Severus absentmindedly levitated the bag behind him as he was still admiring the work that was put into the architecture. He nearly ran into Harry at the end of the hallway because he was looking up at the ceiling rather than in front of him.

"It's good to be back." Harry stated, "See Slytherin was ugly."

Severus looked for the statue but found the snake first. The statue was impressive but the huge snake in front of it took your attention. Harry was indeed right though, Slytherin was an ugly man.

"That's the basilisk?" Severus was shocked to say the least, "Dumbledore said it was a baby."

"Nope this is a thousand year old beauty." Harry was petting it affectionately, "Unfortunately Voldemort had twisted her mind so I couldn't save her. It was a tragedy. Open the sack."

Severus opened the sack and jumped back in shock. Inside was Ginny Weasley, unconscious. He looked up at Harry who was still looking over the snake and then back to the girl.

"What…" he started.

"Don't ask questions that you don't want the answer to." Harry sighed, "Why don't you go check out the statue while I do this and I'll join you when I'm done."

Severus moved to the statue but didn't go in. He stood and watched while the boy took his vengeance out on the girl.

"Wakey, wakey Gin Gin." Harry shot a spell at her to wake her up and the second was to levitate her over to the snake. She was tied up and couldn't move, "I just can hardly believe this is us back here after all this time."

"Where are we?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't you recognize the place of your great triumph over evil?" he asked swinging his arms wide, "This is the chamber of secrets. You nearly died here last time. I wonder how long you'll last this time."

"Please Harry, just let me go." She begged, "You don't have to do this."

"I do." He shook his head, "I really do. You owed me a life debt and how did you repay me? You added to Dumbledore's lies, you accused me of raping you and then killing the baby by punching you in the stomach repeatedly."

"I had to." She tried, "They made me I didn't have a choice."

"How many times have I saved you before?" he asked, "Did you not have faith that I would do it again?"

"You were going down." She pointed out, "It was either join them or you and you were going dark."

"So you did have a choice then you little liar." He grinned like he was teasing, "And I'm not dark I'm crazy."

"You were going to Azkaban." She added.

"Do I look like I'm in Azkaban." His face had lost all joviality but after a few seconds he smiled widely again, "So now for payback."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

He had gotten up and stepped over to the snake and pulled on some heavy gloves as he did. He reached in and picked up a tooth and turned back with an eerie grin on his face. He walked back to her and showed it to her.

"It was a tooth just like this that I was bit with." He looked up and around the room before stabbing her arm in the same place he had a scar, "Whoops no Phoenix here to save you. I figure you should walk in the shoes of the person you hurt. You wanted my money and you wanted my life. Well this was what I went through."

"Please Harry!" she was crying hard now.

"Now, now it will all be over soon." He crooned to her as he pulled a vial out of his pocket, "All you have to do is last five minutes and I'll give you the antidote. Then you will know what I went thought for you."

"Why five minutes?" Severus asked having returned.

"Fawkes said I was poisoned for about five minutes before Dumbledore would let him return." Harry was still petting Ginny's hair as she cried, "Dumbledore was begging me he didn't want me to give him the antidote. He wanted it to be over, but that was far too easy on him."

The girl gasped one last time at the four minute mark and quit breathing. Severus leaned down and felt for a pulse, "She's gone."

"Too bad." He stood, "Did you find anything?"

"No I wanted to wait for you." Severus answered.

"Ok, let's go." Harry stood leaving the girl's body where it lay.

"Are you just going to leave her?" he asked.

"Yes." He replied without looking back, "I never hide my work. I leave it where it is when I'm done."

_*****2nd Memory*****_

It was Ron's next turn and Severus was sitting in the makeshift stands that Harry had erected. He was shaking as he watched Harry with the next phase of torture.

"Where are we Harry?" Ron asked he was tied to a post not far from where his friend stood.

"Romania." He replied.

"Why?" he asked shakily.

"We're ready for fourth year." He proclaimed with a grin.

"No!" Ron burst into tears.

"Come on now Ron. Buck up." Harry patted him on the back, "If your stupid friend could figure out how to face a dragon and live surely a smart bloke like you can think of something."

"I've never called you stupid." Ron tried to argue, "You are dark but not stupid.

"No but you played me for an idiot." Harry turned with a dead look in his eyes, "You pretended to be my friend only to turn your back on me when Dumbledore issued the order. Then you told them the lies, so many lies Ron. Did you honestly think I'd forget about them? Besides, I'm not dark I'm crazy."

"No but they made me!" He tried.

"That's what they all say." he said with a snicker, "First you turned your back in fourth year thinking I wanted in that stupid tournament. Then you did it again the next summer. You didn't write anything worthwhile and I didn't get the information I needed. Finally the farce of a trial you joined. But I tell you what. Because you were a decent friend for three years, if you get one of the dragon's eggs away from her I'll give you a thousand galleons and I will let you go."

"Alive?" he asked.

"Alive." Harry agreed, "If you lose… well you'll be dragon chow."

"Can I use your broom?" he asked.

"You can have the same weapon I was given." Harry smirked, "Your wand."

Harry shoved him into the enclosure and jumped on his broom and flew up to where Snape sat waiting. They watched in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"What did you say to him?" Snape asked.

"If he gets the egg I'll give him a thousand galleons and let him go alive." Harry replied.

"That's rather generous for you." Snape looked at him surprised.

"He was a decent friend for three years." Harry shrugged then yelled, "Watch your back Ron."

The tail had come around and nearly hit him. Ron was red faced and trembling but doing his best. Snape didn't think he had any chance of winning.

"Do you recall how long you faced it?" Snape asked referring to the dragon.

"About ten minutes." Harry answered.

"Are you going to let him out after ten?" Snape asked.

"Nope, he accepted the challenge." Harry grinned, "He gets the egg or dies trying."

"Did he know that getting out after ten minutes was the other option?" Snape looked at Harry.

"Dang it I knew I forgot to mention something." He sighed, "Oh, well."

"He still wouldn't have made it." Snape sighed as the boy was killed by the dragon after just two minutes.

"Actually he probably would have." Harry turned his broom ready to leave, "All he had to do was hide and stay out of reach for ten minutes. But because he chose the money he had to go after the egg. That of course made him a hostile target to the dragon."

_*****End*****_

"And Dumbledore devised this all as… training for the lad?" Moody floundered.

"He did." Severus agreed.

"Why don't you go save the lad instead of saving Black since you hate him?" Moody asked.

"I won't be in the same room with him." Severus shuddered, "I've seen what he's capable of and I refuse to be near him any longer."

"You're scared of him even at the age of three?" Moody asked, "You've seen You Know Who and his lot torture and murder people."

"They are tame." Severus declared, "Easily defeated. Them I can handle. Voldemort is a psychopath. But Harry is a Sociopath."

"What's the difference?" Moody asked.

"Psychopaths are egotists that never learn from their experiences. Voldemort hit Potter at least three times with the killing curse. It never worked but he kept using the same curse." Snape shuddered, "Potter just doesn't care anymore he refuses to take responsibility for his actions. They caused him to be this way so they will be paying the consequences."

"So you think if we can keep him safe and keep them from sending him to Azkaban on false charges he won't lose it?" Moody asked, "Why?"

"If Ginny would have lasted he would have given her antidote and she might have been done." Severus pointed out, "If Ron hadn't been greedy he would have gotten away from the dragon and been let go."

"Alright, let's go visit Amelia." He stood and pulled Severus to his feet.

"She has to do this quietly and I need to be back by Sunday evening." He grumbled, "Or Albus will know I'm up to something."

"We'll be quiet." Moody agreed.

_***** Memory*****_

"Harry?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Hey Mione, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Sore." She replied, "Where are we?"

"Snape's quarters he's been healing you." He informed her, "You've been beaten up and you had seventeen broken bones."

"ME?" she shrieked, "What did I ever do to you Harry?"

"You lied with the rest of them." He shrugged.

"You were going dark and I couldn't just sit by and watch you destroy yourself." She huffed, "I did that for you."

"I was not going dark, I am not dark. I don't use dark magic." He huffed, "I went crazy not dark."

"You used an unforgivable." She accused in her bossy voice.

"Oh please, it was war. It was us or them." He scoffed, "We couldn't throw stunners and survive for long."

"We did." She argued.

"The Order came and saved us." He pointed out, "It was the only way we survived. The death eaters had us we would have been dead in a matter of moments. The entire fight lasted less than fifteen minutes. That is not a long time."

"Now you're going to murder me." She huffed, "I was right all along. You are dark."

"How many times do I have to explain it to you people?" Harry rolled his eyes and flopped on the chair beside her bed, "I am not dark I'm crazy. I am torturing people by forcing them to go through what I went through. It's your own fault. If you would have sided with me like Neville and Luna did you'd be alive and unscathed too."

"I would never side with you." She snarled.

"You are such an idiot." He chuckled, "You did side with me for five years. Then you turned against me so that Dumbledore would help you get a good job. Here is a surprise for you, he hated you too."

"He did not." She boasted, "He said I was the smartest witch of our age."

"That's why he hated you." Harry grinned, "You were smarter than he was at the same age. If you would have lived you would have done things that made Dumby look like a dummy. Instead you limited yourself and now you're dead."

"Not yet." She struggled, "Ron will find me and get me away from you."

"Ron is dead." Harry claimed, "He can't save anyone."

"NO!" she cried.

"He is I'm going in order of worst betrayal to least." Harry explained as he pulled her from the bed she was resting on, "Dumbledore was first, being the root cause. Molly was next since she only ever wanted my money she lied about caring for me. Ginny was next since she owed the life debt and least so far was Ron. And you come after him."

"But the Dursleys abused you." She offered, "Shouldn't they be farther up the list than me."

"Who told you?" Harry asked as he pushed her from the room and into the hall.

"Dumbledore told us after the troll first year." She smirked.

"What did you think about it?" he asked with a straight face.

"Well, he said you needed to be toughened up." She tried, "You were too skinny and weak."

"Did you think maybe that I was skinny and weak from the abuse?" Harry asked.

"Of course not." She huffed, "Dumbledore said they never did you real harm."

"Tell me Hermione." He said with a fake smile as he shoved her up the steps from the dungeon, "Do you feel like harm has been done to you? Because all these bruises and broken bones you had is the way they treated me. I have had every one of those injuries between the age of one and eleven."

"But Dumbledore said…" she began.

"He lied." Harry stated flatly, "By the way the Dursleys died the same day I got away from the aurors. I personally beat them to death. You see muggles can't stand up to the same amount we can. All the injuries they inflicted on me over the years would have killed me had I been muggle."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she struggled.

"The Chamber of Secrets." Harry pushed her into the loo, "I let you and Ron skip the troll since you were with me the first time."

It was a quick trip down the tunnel and Hermione was hyperventilating when they made it to the second door. He basically drug her down the hall way. When she faced the huge snake she began to scream. She fell on the floor and curled into a ball still screaming. Harry finally stunned her after ten minutes. He blocked her view of the snake when he woke her up.

"Hermione?" he asked.

She sat there without moving just staring off to one side. Her lips were moving but Harry couldn't hear anything. Snape entered behind the two of them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She screamed her head off for ten minutes so I stunned her." He explained, "Now she seems unresponsive."

Snape waved his wand over the girl as Harry stepped back out of the way. He worked on her for several minutes before he stepped back, "I think… her brain isn't giving off the right signals. I think you broke her."

"Dang it." Harry huffed, "That was over far too quickly. I guess I'll just have to visit her in the hospital. We can get her a bed between Lockhart and the Longbottoms. I'll warn Neville so he can leave her little presents. Do you think he'd mind dropping off rubber snakes every few days? She always has been terrified of snakes."

_*****End*****_


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia was quite beside herself. She had listened to Moody and Snape tell about the little boy and then had gone to see for herself just what he was going through. Seeing the boy smacked by his uncle, punched by his cousin and hit with his aunt's frying pan had left her in a state.

"How did you find out and how long have you known?" she asked Snape with a fierce growl when she returned.

"I found out in little bits over the last year." He explained, "But I wasn't in a position to tell you until now."

"Why not?" she hissed, "I could have you arrested for child endangerment."

"He couldn't." Moody explained, "He came back in time to stop it."

"Time travel is illegal." She frowned at the two of them, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw your carcass into Azkaban."

"I asked him the same thing under Veritaserum." Moody offered, "Between the abuse at the Dursleys and the… training Dumbledore provides later Potter cracks. Every person who ever hurt him in any way is paying the price. Evidentially it is most of our world."

"He's fine until after he takes out Voldemort." Snape offered, "Dumbledore gets all his school mates to lie and say he's hurt them or seen him hurting someone. Then just before they ship him off Dumbledore explains why he's doing it."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because he became what Dumbledore wanted him to be." Snape explained, "He became the perfect weapon so now he can't live with normal people because he might become dark. He honestly thought the boy would just go quietly because he told him to."

"Dumbledore has lost his mind then." She sighed, "Who all did he kill?"

"He had killed or broken everyone who had actively stood against him." Snape replied with a shiver, "There weren't many left. Next he was going to start on those that knew and didn't do anything to stop it and those that didn't activity hurt him but aided those who did."

"Did he break you?" she asked.

"Yes." Snape drooped, "I am terrified of him. Most of those who were broken ended up in St. Mungo's. I was not so lucky. He kept me around to watch what he was doing and patch people up. He'd let them heal then torture them again. Only doing to others what was done to him."

"How long did Dumbledore stand up against him?" she wondered.

"Not that long." Snape gave a half grin, "He lasted until just after the meeting with the werewolf. He wasn't fast enough to avoid being bitten and died during his first transformation. That was of course fourteen years from now. He made it only to Harry's third year but was begging to die well before then."

"What did he do to Voldemort?" she asked.

"That was actually an accident." Snape answered, "He sent a cutting curse at his wand arm and Dumbledore hit him with another spell making him fall and Harry's spell took off his head."

"Why can't we kill him then?" Amelia looked alarmed.

"Two things are keeping him alive. A book in the possession of Lucius Malfoy and a cup in the possession of Bellatrix LeStrange." He answered and then clarified, "They are Horcruxes."

"He made two?" she gasped.

"He wanted to make seven." Snape informed her, "He was planning the third one with Harry's death. He wasn't sure if Harry did something to stop him or if trying to make another Horcrux did it. Either way he refused to make another."

"How do you know?" Moody asked.

"Harry told me." He answered, "Dumbledore said only Harry could destroy them and Voldemort. There is a prophecy, I heard part of it several years ago and told Voldemort. But when the Dark Lord started after Lily I became a spy for Dumbledore. They both believe Harry is the prophesied one and won't let anything change their minds. Dumbledore made Harry kill a basilisk when he was twelve, they used the venom from it to kill the Horcruxes in my time."

"First things first." She said, "We get Sirius out quietly and set the two of them up in a safe house. Then we find the two Horcruxes. Once we have them we'll see about securing the wraith of Voldemort and then kill all three of them. We will not leave this for a child to do."

"I will help in any way I can, except for dealing directly with Potter." Snape offered.

"I'm going to need someone to bring Sirius up to health." Amelia told him, "Someone who can fix him fast."

"I have some potions that can help." Snape agreed, "But I doubt he'll take them from my hand. It's possible his cousin Andromeda might help."

_*****Memory *****_

"Well Dumby let's see if you're in shape to play." Harry pulled the door open and stepped into the cell.

Severus gave him a checkup, "He's recovered from the basilisk poison."

"Good." Harry grinned, "Wake him."

"Severus you've come to save me." Dumbledore sighed.

"Not really." Harry stepped out from behind, "He's not in any shape to save you."

"What?" Dumbledore asked as Harry pulled him to his feet.

"I can't." Severus whispered.

"How could you hurt him so badly Harry?" Dumbledore tried to bring back his disappointed grandfatherly role.

"He got the same as you old man." Harry shook his head and drug him from the room, "He's had seventeen broken bones. However, he understands where I'm coming from. He knows this is your fault. He's seen what you made me become."

"I'm so sorry Severus." He looked contrite, "I didn't mean for him to go dark."

"Save it." Severus managed, "You brought this on yourself. Actually you brought this on the rest of us. Besides, he's crazy not dark.

"Finally." Harry grinned.

"I did it for the greater good." Dumbledore implored the two men.

"Who is the greater getting good out of this?" Harry asked, "How do you qualify to decide what is good or bad? "

"Harry, I am older and wiser…" he began.

"Older yes, wiser… not in this life." Harry chuckled, they had reached the first floor by this time, "You are the one that made me a weapon. You pointed at the target and said to get him. After that you expected me to let you ship me off to Azkaban. What part of, I'm not an idiot, are you not getting? Stay here Snape."

"Why?" he asked though he didn't follow him through the door.

"You were put through this once in your youth. I don't want to bring up unpleasant memories." Harry nodded at him and moved on.

"What unpleasant memories?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can't you guess?" Harry asked with a small laugh, "First there was a troll, then the snake then what happened?"

"Dementors." Dumbledore shuddered.

"You would be so lucky." Harry grinned, "No before the mass of dementors I had to out run a werewolf. I'm not blaming you for the train or even the quidditch match, just the end of the year excitement."

"No, I didn't." he balked but Harry pushed him on, "But I am so old, too old to be running like that. I have no wand."

"You have your wandless magic." Harry grinned, "I'd say you can do most third year spells without a wand. I was, after all, only thirteen far too young to hear the prophecy. And I had the added weight of Hermione who is basically useless when faced with danger."

"She's smart." Dumbledore admitted, "Surely she was a help."

"Nope, her mind blanks out." Harry grinned, "You know she still hasn't figured out that you hate her for being smarter than you are. She still thinks you'll help her move up in the ministry. She expects to be minister, can you believe it? She has no idea that you plan to convict her for lying on the stand. Of course that isn't until I'm dead."

"Now Harry." Dumbledore began.

"Right, sorry, I got off subject." Harry held up his hands in surrender, "Now for your test. Outrun the werewolf and I'll let you rest."

"If I can't?" he asked.

"Well then you'll be subjected to your own werewolf laws." Harry grinned. A howl disrupted the conversation. Harry jumped on his broom and said, "You better start running."

_*****End Memory*****_

Andromeda dropped into her chair as she took in the information from Amelia Bones. Not only was the woman bringing her an injured three year old to fix up but she also was bringing her cousin Sirius.

"What?" she gasped, "When did you decide to reinvestigate his case?"

"When I was presented with the true secret keeper." She offered, "I had no idea he never received a trial. When I returned after Edward's death it was already done."

"Albus told me his trial had to be fast and quiet." Andromeda whispered, "I assumed he had proven his guilt."

"Albus told you he had a trial?" Amelia asked.

"He did." Andromeda nodded, "It was the day I asked for custody of Harry Potter. After I found out about Sirius I told him I was the only magical relative that wasn't going to kill him. He insisted that Lily had relatives better suited to Harry's needs."

"Well his ideas of what Harry needs and mine differ greatly." Amelia huffed, "He's the three year old you're getting."

"Then I need better wards." She sighed.

"I have a better idea." Amelia smiled at her longtime friend, "I used the case to force their will to be opened. Sirius, Remus and you are their top selections for guardian."

Andromeda gasped but was unable to articulate anything.

"There was also a clause of where he should be raised." She had waited several moments for any reply before she continued, "You'll all be staying in a safe house that was being prepared for them. Peter was only to be the secret keeper for two weeks until the new place was done. James was going to be the new secret keeper. It takes too much energy to participate in that charm too often."

"Who will be our secret keeper?" she asked, the decision already made, she knew Ted wouldn't argue.

"I will offer my services but you may choose someone of your own." She answered.

"Ted then." She grimaced, "No offence, but you're around too many…"

"I understand." Amelia waved her off, "I am a possible risk because of my position. I was going to warn you of that if you chose me."

"When do we go?" she asked.

"Let me give you a bit of background." Amelia took a deep breath, "I'll need an unbreakable vow on this next bit of information."

_*****Memory*****_

"Wake up Remus." Harry shook the werewolf lightly.

"What? Harry!" Remus sat up quickly, "You can't be here they're watching me in case you come find me!"

"No worries Moony." Harry stood up and pulled him to his feet, "We're safe, I moved you while you were asleep after your change. So what do you know about what's happening?"

"I'm not sure. After the Department of Mysteries Albus sent me on a mission." Remus began, "I had left the ministry before the aurors showed up so I didn't know Dumbledore had already killed You Know Who."

"Voldemort Moony." Harry corrected him, "He's dead and gone and nothing is going to happen if you say his name."

"I didn't know V…Voldemort was already dead but I would have gone on the mission regardless." Remus settled in the chair near the bed, "I never did find what he sent me after, I now have the feeling it was a wild goose chase to get me out of the way until they had you in Azkaban."

"Did you believe them?" Harry asked, "About the charges?"

"No but I don't understand why Ron, Ginny and Hermione joined in." he looked confused, "I guess it was another betrayal, another Peter."

"Did he tell you why?" Harry asked.

"He said you were going dark." Remus frowned, "I told them you weren't. I was already trying to figure how to get you out when he told me you had already escaped and killed seventeen people. You haven't though, have you?"

"Not seventeen." Harry waved off his concern, "Fourteen are recovering and three are dead. However, I do plan on killing a lot more of them."

"But why?" Remus was confused, "Just prove your innocence and we can disappear."

"I had a trial." Harry said, "I was silenced during the whole thing. Not one bit of proof was given. It was all rumors and flat out lies."

"Did they drive you to the dark?" Remus asked concerned for his pup.

"No, I'm not dark. I'm crazy." Harry smiled, "I'm going to see if anyone else can live through what I did and stay as sane as I did before the trial."

"Why did they do it Harry?" Remus pulled Harry into a hug, "What did they think they were doing?"

"They thought they were getting my inheritance." Harry grinned, "None of them know you and Sirius slipped me off to Gringotts last summer. They went to retrieve all the stuff out of the Potter vaults and found them bare. Gringotts even emptied Sirius' into my new one before anyone could get there."

"Good thing Sirius was paranoid." Remus ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"What did they send you after?" Harry asked from his spot still on the werewolf's lap. He wondered what could get the wolf away from him at that critical moment.

"He said there was a book that had the combination of the veil." Remus sighed, "If I could retrieve the book before two months were up we would be able to get Sirius back from the veil."

"I don't blame you for hoping." Harry sighed, "I'm also glad you didn't help them."

"Of course not." Remus pulled back, "I love you like a son Harry. Nothing they can say or do will ever change that."

"Here open up." Harry pulled a vial from his pocket.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The antidote to the veritaserum I gave you before I woke you up." He grinned innocently.

"You should have been in Slytherin." Remus huffed, "I had no idea you'd given it to me."

"That's because you never tried to lie." Harry dripped it into his mouth, "I'm glad. Oh and Remus, I killed Voldemort not Dumbledore."

_*****End Memory*****_


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are Sirius." Andromeda brought in a cup of soup, "Still no solids I'm afraid."

"Anything is better than what I have been eating." Sirius slowly sipped the cup of soup, "So when do I get to see Harry?"

"Soon." She hedged.

"You've been saying that all day." He huffed, "When is soon to you?"

"What did Amelia tell you?" she asked.

"That the true secret keeper had been found and that I needed only to tell the truth to be free." He said, "After the trial she said I'll get to see Harry soon."

"Figures she'd leave it all to me." Andromeda huffed, "Harry is already here." When Sirius tried to get out of bed she stopped him with one hand, "You are not physically ready to see him. I'm also not too sure you're mentally ready to handle it."

"I'm not crazy." He looked at her with a frown.

"I'm not saying you are so hush." She reprimanded him, "Your emotions are beginning to come back. I don't think you want to scare him if you get loud."

"Why would I need to get loud?" he asked deceptively calm.

"While you've been in Azkaban for three years, Harry has been at his aunt's home." She explained.

"James didn't have any sisters or aunts." Sirius frowned before he took on a look of alarm, "Not Petunia!"

"Albus told me that she was better suited to what Harry needed." She scowled, "I didn't realize he wanted the boy abused and weak."

"Oh Merlin." Sirius gasped before screaming, "I'm going to kill him! Petunia too!"

"See what I mean about being loud." Andromeda offered sagely, "Now Amelia is already working on the case to arrest them and Dumbledore. There isn't anything for you to do but get better. When Harry has recovered enough I'll let you see him."

"I need to see him now." Sirius begged.

"I'm afraid it will do more harm than good." She sighed, "Not even Nymphadora can touch him without him flinching. We can't decide if it hurts for us to touch him or if he's just expecting to be hurt."

"Bring him to me. He can sleep in here and I can keep an eye on him." Sirius begged.

"He may not remember you." She warned.

"I don't care." Sirius had tears running down his face, "Please I need to see him!"

"I'll be right back." She conceded and left the room. After several minutes she returned carrying a small bundle of blankets, "Harry this is the nice man I told you about."

Sirius took the small bundle. He wanted to howl with grief at the look of weariness in those lovely green eyes. His sunken cheeks resembled the face Sirius saw in the mirror far too much.

"They barely fed him." She whispered, "He can only eat small bits."

"Hello Harry." Sirius held him like he was a new born, "I've missed you so much." Harry squinted at him. Sirius noticed and brought him closer, "Hey buddy, do you remember Padfoot?"

"Pafoo?" Harry repeated and held out a hand, "Where Pafoo?"

"Hold him a minute but keep him close." Sirius instructed, once she had Harry secure Sirius transformed into his black dog.

Harry nearly leapt from Andromeda's arms as he tried to reach Sirius. Andromeda tried to help him lie next to the dog. Harry was having none of it though and wiggled out of the blankets to lie atop the dog. A few wuffling breaths from the dog sounded like a chuckle. Once Harry was asleep Sirius changed back and held the baby on his chest.

"He hasn't grown much." Sirius looked him over.

"He's severely malnourished and so far underweight he doesn't even register on the baby charts." She huffed, "But his magic… it's off the charts the other direction. His accidental magic has been to heal the physical abuse. Amelia suspects that Albus is trying to keep Harry from outgrowing him magically."

"That…" Sirius's beginning yell didn't wake Harry but made him flinch and made Sirius stop mid-rant.

"You can whisper all those names you want to call him." Andromeda grinned.

"How did she find out about all this?" he asked.

"You aren't going to like this." Andromeda grimaced but continued anyway, "Severus Snape brought a grey rat to Moody and said he saw Peter transform into that rat and that he had seen the rat in You Know Who's meetings."

"Snape?" he looked bewildered, "But why?"

"I don't know but I think there is something very big going on." Andromeda shivered, "I know how much Snape repulsed Amelia and now she sounds like his biggest fan. Everything he's brought to light has been true and very condemning for Albus Dumbledore."

_*****Memory*****_

"Percy, are you awake?" Harry nudged him with the toe of his boot. The body seemed to stiffen, "Come on Percy the quicker we get started the sooner it will be over with."

"No more, please no more." Percy groaned instead of moving.

"But we're at your favorite place." Harry nudged him again, "Ministry of Magic."

"What are we doing here?" he sat up quickly and looked around, "Did anyone see you bring me in?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the young man's worry, "Of course not. If they saw me bring you in don't you think they'd be trying to arrest me and save you?"

"Right." Percy sighed, "Now what?"

"We are in the Department of Mysteries." Harry explained, "You have to find the prophecy room and the orb that is floating in the middle of the room. Bring the orb to me. I'll be in the death chamber. I've locked the exit doors so you can't get out and no one can get in. You have no wand but you don't have any death eaters after you either."

"How much time?" He asked standing and moving to get ready.

"No limit." Harry grinned widely, "Go whenever you are ready."

"If you survived all this I know I can." He strutted to a door and yanked it open and walked into the brain room.

Harry followed him through it and into the death chamber, "Well you got that backwards."

"But now I know where it is." Percy turned and left the room.

Harry took a seat and gave a wave at Percy before he asked, "How long do you think it will take him?"

"Hours." Snape huffed pulling the invisibility cloak off partway.

"Care to make a bet on that?" Harry asked.

"No." Snape shuddered and remembered the last time he had lost a bet to Harry. It had been, in a word, horrific.

"He won't let me die." Penelope Clearwater was tied up waiting under disillusionment.

"I keep telling you he doesn't care about you." Harry waved his hand lazily, "But if you don't keep quiet I will silence you then I won't be able to find you to let you go."

The girl huffed but stayed silent. Percy and Penelope had broken up during Harry's fifth year due to his treatment of Harry. But his trial and conviction had brought them back together. Penelope had decided she had been wrong about Harry and apologized to Percy.

Harry looked up and grinned half an hour later and moved to get Penelope in place. He had a spell on the orb to let him know when Percy got it. The man came through the door no more than twenty minutes later.

"Well done." Harry nodded, "Now give me the orb and we'll go."

"No I'm going to keep your orb and you're going to leave me alone from now on." Percy acted like he was going to drop it.

"Give me the orb or I toss Penelope though the veil." Harry was holding the limp body in his arms.

"So what." He sneered, "You failed this time. She isn't anything but a whore. Mum would never let me marry trash like her. She is just the warm body until I find a suitable wife."

"Ok." Harry tossed the limp body through the veil, "She was pregnant."

"I know but I took a potion so it would never have register as mine. You put your money on the wrong thing." Percy crowed, "I win."

"Say that to my face." Harry growled.

Percy stalked over to stand just in front of him, "I win. You lose. You are pathetic. Ahhhhh."

Harry made Penelope visible as she shoved Percy, "That's for saying I'm a whore."

He tumbled through the veil and the angry girl turned to hug Harry, "You were right."

"I know." Harry patted her back awkwardly.

"So all the things they testified that you did you didn't do." she sighed and pulled back, "I'm sorry."

"You were a victim too." Harry shrugged, "Shall we leave? I believe the aurors are about to break through to the entry door."

"I'm with you." Penelope touched his arm as Snape approached them and held out a portkey, "I'm glad you're not as dark as they said. Sorry about your orb."

"It was a piece of glass nothing more." Harry grinned as they were whisked away.

_*****End*****_

"Thank you for stopping by." Andromeda greeted Amelia.

"Actually I came to give you the news." Amelia smiled widely.

"What news?" she asked.

"Gather everyone." She instructed.

She called a house elf and asked for tea and biscuits for the whole group and to send down the others. In a matter of minutes Sirius, carrying Harry and Ted entered the room. They made small talk while the tea was prepared and served.

"What is your news?" Sirius asked.

"In the last few weeks the aurors have investigated, arrested, tried and convicted seventeen death eaters that were allowed to escape last time." She beamed, "Evidence from Pettigrew let us investigate the likes of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle amongst others."

"I thought they had said imperious under veritaserum." Ted looked shocked.

"They were. But this time we asked them what the imperious curse made them do." she smirked, "It wasn't to take the mark."

"How did you know to even ask?" Andromeda asked.

"Severus Snape." she announced.

"What?" Sirius gaped, "But he hated James and me and while he had a good reason he still gave as good as he got. I just don't trust him."

"Moody grilled him under veritaserum." She argued.

"This isn't Snape." Sirius huffed, "He wouldn't help me if his life depended on it."

"He helped us when we arrested Dumbledore." She added.

"Now he's free for Voldemort." Sirius huffed.

"I need an unbreakable vow." Amelia got serious, "Before I tell you anymore." Once the vows were given she sighed, "I'm only telling you so you can help prevent the total annihilation of our world."

"Surely you're kidding." Two of them gaped Andromeda had already heard this part.

"I am not kidding." Amelia took a deep breath, "Severus developed a potion that brought him back in time fifteen years. In his past Harry was eighteen and killing everyone in the wizarding world."

"No!" Sirius disagreed.

"Under veritaserum." She told him, "We grilled him. Albus left Harry at the Dursleys for eleven years and then sent him back every summer. During school he was placed in horrific challenges set up by Dumbledore to test his strength and endurance. Then once he killed off Voldemort the idiot got all Harry's so called friends to tell lies and they railroaded him into Azkaban."

"He escaped from Azkaban and went on a crazed rampage." Sirius covered his face with the hand not holding Harry.

"Not quite." She sighed, "He escaped from the boat on the way to Azkaban. He left the guards beaten into unconsciousness and they each had seventeen broken bones, the same seventeen broken bones."

"What?" Ted asked, "Why?"

"It was the injuries he had sustained the first eleven years of his life." She explained, "When Severus left, Harry was torturing everyone who had ever hurt him by putting them through the same things they had put him through. Most don't survive and those who do are never right again."

"He's getting revenge then." Sirius sighed.

"Evidentially he feels no remorse for what he's doing." She sniffed, "I just don't have the heart to even blame the boy."

"How did Snape get away?" Ted asked.

"He says he didn't escape exactly." She shrugged, "He created a potion and returned. He is nearly positive Harry knew what he was doing."

"Why did he catch Peter and get me free?" Sirius asked, "Why not just take Harry and run."

"He is terrified of the boy." Amelia sighed, "He can't stand the idea of being in the same room even if he's only three here. You see Harry broke him. He got the same bruises and seventeen broken bones that everyone else got but not the other tortures. Instead Harry kept him around to keep people from dying before he was ready for them to get away."

"Merlin." Sirius whispered.

"When it comes to this little boy Snape becomes a complete wreck." Amelia confided, "He's seen him do too much."

"What happens now?" Ted asked eyeing the boy, "How do we stop him from…"

"That's why he's here." Her confidence seemed to return, "Snape firmly believes that if he is raised with love he will be normal, or as normal as an extremely powerful boy can be."

"How powerful are we talking here?" Sirius knew how powerful both James and Lily were. Would Harry rival his parents?

"Let me put it to you this way." Amelia sighed, "When he was sent off to Azkaban they snapped his wand like they do any really bad criminal. Everything he did from that point on was wandless and for the most point, wordless. Even with the abuse and general lack of care he was more powerful than Dumbledore. With your care he may be even more powerful."

"What about You Know Who?" Ted asked, "Does the boy still have to kill him?"

"No." Amelia answered sternly, "A few trusted aurors are taking care of it. Between Pettigrew's information and Severus' we know how he survived, where he is and what he is. As soon as all the pieces are together we're sending him through the veil."

"Pieces?" Andromeda was a trained healer and had an idea what she meant.

"We already have two parts of him." Amelia nodded, "The other piece is being brought to the ministry by Moody and his partner as we speak. We'll have him soon enough."

_*****Future at Severus' departure*****_

"What was that?" Remus turned to Harry as they sat in the kitchen eating a snack.

"Severus blowing up another cauldron." Harry huffed taking a drink of his hot chocolate, "He'll run out soon if he hasn't got it right this time."

"Should we check on him?" Remus asked quietly.

"I suppose." Harry stood and left the kitchen followed closely by Remus.

"Do you know what he was working on?" Remus asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"Are you going to share?" Remus asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Only if he succeeded." Harry grinned at him.

"You are impossible." Remus chuckled.

"I know." Harry laughed.

They reached the potions classroom. Severus had changed it from a classroom to a larger lab when he found out Harry wasn't going to let classes resume. It was then that he began to experiment on the time project. When they entered the classroom it was still in one piece though several cauldrons had tipped and spilled their concoctions onto the floor. They stepped gingerly through the room, vanishing potions as they went and made their way to his original private lab. It was, in a word, destroyed.

Harry waved his hand and everything began to return to its place. Most things were repaired but the cauldron was missing large chunks. Above all Severus wasn't at the bottom of the wreckage.

"Well then I guess he finally accomplished it." Harry turned and left the room.

"What?" Remus turned and followed him, he was completely confused, "What was he working on? What did he do?"

Harry led him back to the kitchens and went back to eating before he answered the questions, "Severus was trying to stop all this."

"All what?" Remus asked carefully.

"All this needless killing and destruction I'm doing." Harry waved his hand.

"I honestly thought you'd kill him before letting him cross you." Remus stared at him in wonder.

"He's not crossing me." Harry chuckled, "He's saving me."

"What did that potion do?" Remus was very concerned now.

"It was a time distortion potion." Harry grinned and took a bite of his cake. He finished the bite before continuing, "His plan was to go back to before my parents were killed or no later than my first year. He most likely ended up somewhere in between."

"What was he going to do in the past?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Change it of course." Harry scoffed, "If he makes the right changes I will be normal. I won't have any need to become this monster.

"Will we ever know if it worked?" Remus asked.

"Don't know." Harry continued on with his cake, "It was a dark potion and I'm not dark."

"Nope you're crazy." Remus sat beside him and picked up and fork and took a bite of Harry's cake.


End file.
